The integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing industry has experienced exponential growth over the last few decades. As ICs have evolved, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created) has generally decreased. A development in the evolution of ICs includes the integration of non-volatile memory (NVM) with logic technology or bipolar complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) double-diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (DMOS) (BCD) technology. BCD technology may be or comprise, for example, the integration of bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), CMOS devices, and DMOS devices together on the same semiconductor chip. Among other things, integrating NVM with logic or BCD technology finds application in power management, the internet of things (IoT), smart cards, microcontroller units (MCUs), and automotive devices.